monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Fatalis
Crimson Fatalis, also known as Red Fata, is a Black Fatalis whose shells & scales has rendered to their reddish-crimson colour. It lurks in the depths of the Volcanic Belt and lives as one with the environment. It has the strongest attack power among all the Fatalis. In addition to their environmental color-swap in their harsh, volcanic habitat, they developed a yellowish glow that signifies its reddish-crimson scales. It's yellowish glow also enables them to cross through hot magma. Crimson Fatalis has 45% lower health than the black Fatalis, however, this Dragon is harder in many ways: *It has a new "Meteor Rain" attack *It has a rage mode, in which, unlike Black Fatalis, no melee weapon without the aid of ESP skill can penetrate it, and Fatalis takes only 10% of all damage it normally takes, except bomb damage. *There is no Dragonator, Ballistas, or Cannons to help you. You fight him with your weapon, only. Facts *One of its most powerful abilities is summoning meteors that shower all around it. **It is advised when Crimson Fatalis summons meteor, stay to your left(Crimson Fatalis' right) and hit his legs because there's a chance that it will body slam you. *It can also fly very high into the sky and dive down in a violent streak to crush the hunter who is not fast enough to get out of its way. *Like any Fatalis, most of its moves cause instant deaths of the hunter, and only the strongest hunters can take a full hit and still be conscious. Armor sets such as Dark Akantor and Dragon S, when improved greatly, can withstand some of the attacks. If the armor set has the Guts skill (MHFU), the player will only have 1 HP left rather than dying after being hit by Crimson Fata's rage attacks. *There is in fact a pattern to Crimson's meteor in which it either strikes in front of him directly or behind him around his leg is where it usually starts (however this only applies in MHF2, in MHFU when it goes behind him one meteor will strike in front of him but otherwise following the same rule). Unlocking Crimson Fatalis *In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, there are two ways to battle a Crimson Fatalis. The faster method is to download the quest called "The Crimson Disaster", which features a significantly weaker version that can and must be slayed in one single quest. This is considered by many to be a fun quest but not the true battle. *The second way to fight a Crimson Fatalis, and to many, the real Crimson Fatalis, is to unlock the quest called "The End Times". It is a Guild 8-Stars quest. In order to unlock it, you must have unlocked the Black Fatalis quest by going through one weapon line of the Training School quests (e.g. All SnS and DS / All GS and LS etc) and defeat it. Once you have slain the Black Fatalis, the Crimson Fatalis quest will appear next to the B-Fata quest in the HR6/8-Star quest group. *In "The End Times", you will battle a Crimson Fatalis at its full health and power, which means it will take a few quest rounds to actually defeat it. It will flee from a quest when considerable damage has been dealt to it and the time remaining for the quest is 25 minutes. Trivia *Traditional of a typical Elder Dragon, (exception would be a Kirin or Chameleos), Crimson Fatalis is weakest to the Dragon element. **It is advised for the hunter to hit its head for the best results. *Crimson Fatalis has the lowest health among the 3 types of Fatalis. Also his health slowly depletes during the battle. *Crimson Fatalis is the Final Boss of Monster Hunter Freedom. *Because of its Meteor Rain, It has the status of an Elder Dragon God; in the ancient times, it was regarded as a god because men feared this dragon, but despite it's moniker as a god, it is partially supernatural; able to rain meteor from the skies. The speculation whether this dragon is completely supernatural or not is opened to quite many Paleontologist scriveners. Even with a Smolder Dragonsword, you may still struggle in fighting it. *One of it's most powerful attacks: Meteor falls resembles a White Fatalis' Lightning strike. *In MHP2G, the 8* quest is called "Age of Calamity", but in MHFU the quests name reverts back to 'The End Times'. See Also *Fatalis *White Fatalis Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons